


Научный интерес

by Regis



Category: Smallville
Genre: Happy Clark/Lex, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: в подарок Lady Rena





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Research](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675316) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



> в подарок Lady Rena

\- Лекс?

\- Кларк, я занят.

\- Ну, отвлекись на минутку.

\- Нет.

\- Да.

\- Нет!

\- Лекс, это ради науки!

Вздыхая.   
– Неужели это настолько важно, что не терпит отлагательств?

\- Я хочу проверить одну гипотезу.

Скучающе.   
\- Гипотезу.

\- О тебе.

Поднимая бровь.   
– Да, _неужели_? - Устраиваясь удобнее на стуле и сцепляя руки. – И что это за гипотеза, хотелось бы знать?

\- Ну... - краснея.

\- Ты не можешь сначала упомянуть о гипотезе, касающейся меня, а потом не _объяснить_ в чем она заключается.

\- Я был уверен, что ты просто скажешь “нет”.

Наклоняясь ближе.   
\- Я полон сюрпризов.

Кларк нервно сглатывает.

\- Хорошо. Ну, я только. Ты понимаешь. Интересуюсь? Да, точно. – глубоко вздохнув. – Знаешь... Вот у тебя нет волос на голове. И... Я думал. Думал, что может быть... Я хочу сказать, у тебя есть ресницы, но...- тяжело вздыхая и замолкая.

Лекс с усмешкой отклоняется назад.   
\- Кажется, я понимаю о чем ты хочешь узнать, Кларк.

Кларк смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза.   
\- Правда?

\- Ммм... - Лекс кивает. – Меня не в первый раз спрашивают об этом.

\- Серьезно?

\- Моего отца это всегда интересовало.

Пауза. Полный отвращения взгляд.   
– Твоего... _отца_?

Лекс выглядит удивленным.   
– Конечно. Почему бы и нет? 

\- Ну, да. Конечно... Я даже не знаю...

\- Разве _твоему_ отцу не было бы интересно?

\- Боже, я _надеюсь_ , что нет.

Лекс поднимает брови и усаживается поудобнее.   
\- Это удивляет меня, Кларк. Твой отец кажется таким... активным.

Желудок Кларка подкатывает к горлу.   
\- Не до _такой_ же степени. 

\- Я не понимаю.

\- Ну, я имею в виду. Мы просто не говорим о _таких_ вещах.

Лекс склоняет голову набок.   
– Никогда?

\- Нет!

\- Между моим отцом и мной нет барьеров в таких вопросах.

\- О Боже!

Кларк не знает куда себя деть от смущения.

\- Так ты хочешь потрогать? Убедиться лично?

Кларк подпрыгивает от неожиданности, его руки стискивают подлокотники с такой силой, что удивительно, как они не ломаются сразу.   
– Что?

\- Я не возражаю.

\- Ну...

\- Если Лайнел делал это, _ты_ тем более можешь.

\- ...

\- Они _не_ фальшивые, Кларк.

Кларк замирает. Хмурится.   
\- ...что не фальшивое?

\- Мои ресницы. 

Недоуменно моргает.   
\- Твои ресницы.

\- Да. В конце концов мы решили, что их рост объясняется повышенными способностями моей иммунной системы. Ты можешь потрогать их, если хочешь.

\- При чем тут вообще твои ресницы?

\- … Я думал ты меня о них спрашиваешь.

\- Ох...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Я так понимаю, ты хочешь пропустить практическую часть проверки своей гипотезы? 

Кларк кивает и мучительно краснеет, нервно прикусывая губу. 

Лекс ухмыляется.

\- Кларк? – шепотом, и наклоняясь еще ближе. 

\- ...да?

\- В следующий раз, если захочешь узнать о моем члене... Просто спроси.


End file.
